Every Sunday Morning
by xKLGx
Summary: fluffy one-shot between Lucas and Peyton


**Hey guys! This is just a fluffy little one-shot between Lucas and Peyton that popped into my head! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun streaming through the curtains and the birds singing outside gently roused Peyton Sawyer from slumber. Her eyes fluttered open but then closed at the intruding brightness. She moaned, causing the body she was sprawled on to chuckle.

"Morning sleeping beauty" came the voice of the man she loved more than life itself.

She couldn't stop the contented smile from spreading across her face. She placed a kiss to the bare chest she was currently using as a pillow and looked up into his face. Piercing blue met emerald green.

"Morning baby" she replied, placing a quick kiss to his lips before resuming her previous position.

"So" came the gentle voice of Lucas Scott. "What do you want to do today?"

Peyton snuggled into the warmth of his chest and felt his arms hug her tighter.

"The same thing we do every Sunday" came her response.

Lucas chuckled, knowing that would be her answer.

Since the couple had reunited, their Sunday ritual had become a tradition for them; it was their day, free from interruptions from family and friends. Cell phones were turned off, work wasn't mentioned and they spent the day simply enjoying each others company. After they woke, they usually stayed in bed for a couple more hours talking or enjoying other activities. When they finally got out of bed they made a breakfast/lunch of pancakes and spent the rest of the day lazing around the house. Occasionally, if it was a nice day, they would take a ride in her legendary comet.

It was Peyton's decision that they dedicated this day to themselves. It had come shortly after she and Lucas had both endured a busy week of work and socializing, realizing at the end of it that they hadn't spent any quality time together.

When she had told Lucas, or rather, yelled the idea at Lucas, he had eagerly agreed, thus the ritual had been born.

Peyton sighed contentedly and felt a kiss applied to her hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked his fiancé.

"Us. How happy I am with you. How much I love you."

Lucas smiled and pressed another kiss to her head "I love you too."

Peyton never tired of hearing him say those words to her.

As she and Lucas lay quietly together, the piercing screech of a cell phone permeated the silence.

Peyton sat up and looked at the device that had so rudely interrupted them. Her gaze travelled to Lucas' face and was met with a guilty expression. He scrambled to switch it off, finally ending the interruption.

"I'm sorry, I must have forgotten to turn it off last night" he said sheepishly.

She glared at him "You broke the rules."

He looked down, missing the stifled smirk that came from his fiancé. She quickly hid it as he looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry" he repeated seriously.

"Now you must pay the price" she said in a deep tone.

Lucas' serious expression turned to one of suspicion as he eyed her. Before he could protect himself Peyton had pounced on him, her hands going into a tickling frenzy.

"No!" cried Lucas, desperately trying to pry her off him between his laughter. Peyton was surprisingly strong.

He squirmed frantically as she attacked his ribs, her laughter mixing with his. She straddled him in an attempt to pin him down; all the while her hands never stopped their torture. To her great surprise, she was suddenly staring at the ceiling as Lucas flipped them over, beginning his own attack upon her.

"Stop!" she squealed as his fingers worked their way under her arms.

"Never!" laughed Lucas.

"Please!" she giggled.

"Say Lucas Scott is sexiest man alive!" he exclaimed.

"You want me to lie?" came her stubborn reply.

Lucas tickled her faster, causing her to cackle madly. God how he loved her laugh.

"Say it."

"No!" she responded as tears of laughter fell from her eyes.

Lucas' hands moved to her sides causing her, if possible, to squeal even louder.

"OK!" she cried "Lucas Scott is the sexiest man alive!"

"And the best in bed" he added.

"And the best in bed" she giggled as his tickling came to a stop. He smiled at her as he pressed a loving kiss to her lips. She happily responded, sighing into his mouth.

"I love you so much" he whispered with conviction.

Peyton took his face in her hands and peppered it with kisses.

"I love you too" she replied sincerely.

They smiled at each other for a moment when, without warning, Peyton sprang from the bed, leaving Lucas to lie there in confusion. Peyton turned at the doorway and stared at Lucas, waiting for him to meet her gaze. When he finally did, she giggled and shouted

"Last one to the kitchen has to make breakfast!"

Lucas couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from him as he chased after her.

"God I love Sundays" he mumbled.

Fin

**Pointless Leyton fluff, what could be better? Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
